Just love me That's all I want
by addictedtoeverything96
Summary: Zack loved Kelly. Jessie loved Slater. Key word LOVED. Something new and exciting. Oneshot R


Zack Morris climbed in through Jessie Spano's window. This was his usual method of entry. For the past 9 years that they'd been friends Zack had made it almost a daily ritual to climb the tree outside the window and crawl in. Usually he snuck in to share heartfelt conversations or seek advice from his best friend. Tonight he had something to tell her. Something important.

It was late. He usually made his visits earlier than this. Something must have really been bugging him. "Zack. What are you doing here?", asked Jessie, slightly concerned about her friend. Zack looked tired and stressed out. "Look, Jessie, I've been thinking and there's something I need to tell you."

Zack was anxiously pacing back and forth in Jessie's bedroom. "What is it?…You know you can tell me anything." Zack quickly turned to face Jessie and just like that kissed her. It was at first a quick, nervous, unexpected and spontaneous but quickly became more passionate. Jessie, somewhat startled, pulled away. "What was that?," asked Jessie. Zack was quick to reply, "I'm in love with you."

The curly haired beauty was more than surprised. She thought Zack would never notice her as anything more than a friend, no matter what she did. But what about Kelly? Kelly and Jessie were close friends. And it was obvious that Zack was supposed to be with Kelly. What would happen to their friendship? What happened to Zack and Kelly? Her mind was racing, along with her heart. There was so much she needed Zack to share with her.

"Zack. How can you just say that? What about you and Kelly? What happened? I thought you loved her."

"I know this is kind of sudden, but it's true. I love you, Jessica Spano. You're the girl for me. I thought I loved Kelly too, but I was wrong. I mean she's pretty and nice and popular, but she doesn't even compare to you." Zack nervously ran his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair. "Jessie, you're beautiful, inside and out, you're completely brilliant, and you're my best friend. I know I can always turn to you. You'll always have my back and I can trust you with anything. You're the only person who is always there for me. And that's exactly why I love you."

Jessie was so touched by his beautiful speech. She was still standing extremely close to Zack, but somehow not close enough. "I love you, too. And I don't know how you didn't know. I've always loved you. Ever since we were little you've been great. Like the time we went to see E.T. and I was terrified when we were riding our bikes home in the dark. Part of me still felt completely safe just because I was with you. And when you helped me break my addiction. Zack you've protected me from more than you know. I have no way of repaying you."

"Just love me. That's all I want."

Jessie leaned in and kissed him passionately. Zack nipped at her bottom lip, asking for permission to explore the confines of her mouth. She parted her lips granting him all the access he could ever desire. The two teenagers battled for control. Their tongues wrestled as fiercely as Slater at a division meet. Zack's hands were slowly exploring Jessie's clothed body. Meanwhile Jessie was trying to remove Zack's deep blue blazer, but having a somewhat difficult time due to the intensity of their kiss.

Jessie briefly pulled away from the dizzying heat of the kiss. The pair found their way to the bed where she sat down. She anxiously waited on the edge of the bed to see what Zack's next move would be. Instead of a sexual advance, he replied with a question. "Are you sure?" Jessie's only response was a small nod.

Then it hit her like Babe Ruth's baseball bat. She looked up at her best friend with a concerned face. Her voice almost didn't work. "Protection?" Zack's facial expression suddenly changed. "My nightstand." Jessie didn't have any. She never had needed it. To tell the truth, she waited, hoping maybe someday it would be Zack. "I'll go get one. I'll be back in 3 minutes." Zack leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I'll be waiting," Jessie said as Zack made his way out the window and down the tree.

While Zack was off searching through the drawers of his nightstand, Jessie changed into a different set of pajamas. She was hoping to impress her soon to be lover. Zack finally uncovered a pack of condoms in the back of the bottom drawer. It's not like he ever used them before. He ripped open the box with semi-shaky hands and tore one of the strip. He shoved it in his pocket and headed back to his neighbor's house.

Jessie was just stepping out of the bathroom when Zack used his special entrance for the second time that night. He made his way into the room and took a moment to regain his balance. Then, he looked at Jessie, in her seductive, little night gown. "You look…amazing." He slowly walked towards her, with a huge smile on his face. She grinned back. They shared a short, but loving kiss.

Jessie looked into Zack's endless brown eyes with a slight look of fear on her face. "What's wrong?," Zack asked. She didn't want to respond. She was kind of embarrassed, but she knew he would only comfort her. "I've never done this before." He was surprised that she didn't know that he was in the same situation. "And you think I have?" Jesse honestly thought he and Kelly or some other ditzy girl had probably done it before. "Really? You never have?" He shook his head.

Jessie kissed his lips with an indescribable amount of love. The intense battle for control quickly began. Jessie's hands found a home in the luxurious golden locks that contributed so much to the beauty of Zack Morris. Her fingers ran through every strand of silky blonde hair, while Zack was busy feeling the compelling curves of her body through her thin pajamas.

Zack kicked off his socks and shoes and eventually Jessie's hands found their way to the buttons of Zack's shirt. With a short pause from the fiery kiss, she rapidly undid the buttons and he pulled the shirt off. She took a moment to take in the elegance of his half naked body. He gently stroked a light curl from her face and pulled her into yet another magical lip-lock.

This time, Jessie took it upon herself to work on Zack's lower half. She fumbled a bit as she undid the button and zipper on his jeans. His hands momentarily left her magnificent body to help with the removal of his pants. The kiss they shared was broken due to a lack of oxygen availability and Jessie found it to be the perfect opportunity to take Zack's hand and lead him to her bed.

Jessie sat on the edge of the bed and Zack crawled behind her. He took this as a chance to completely bury himself in the wonderful scent of the girl he loved while planting a plethora of kisses on her jaw, neck, collarbone and shoulders. He came to the conclusion that the strap to her nightgown was far too inconvenient. He slipped the straps off of Jessie's shoulders. The top half of her pajamas fell down revealing a dazzling new canvas for Zack to explore.

The young lovers removed the rest of their clothing and Zack made sure that protection was in place. The rest of the night was filled with passionate love making. With each moan, shudder, and thrust Jesse and Zack found each other sharing a form of love neither had ever experienced before. Both the teenagers found great pleasure and reached their climaxes together. As they came down from their high they shared an almost unreal kiss. They both knew they belonged together and this was just the first night of many to come.


End file.
